Érase una vez
by Janendra
Summary: Había una vez un príncipe encantador y un brujo tramposo. Había una vez un sirénido enamorado de un mortal. Draco/Harry. Mundo alterno. Fic PP, perverso y porno. Este fic participa en el Festival Top!Draco 2015 organizado por las páginas de facebook I love bottom Harry y We love Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic participa en el Festival Top!Draco 2015 organizado por las páginas de facebook I love bottom Harry y We love Drarry.

Escribo esto con fines de lucro para conquistar el mundo con yaoi.

El capítulo final se sube el domingo. Si te gustó déjame un comentario.

 **Érase una vez**

 **por Janendra**

—¡Harry séptimo, dónde tienes la cabeza!

En el espejo de cuerpo entero se reflejaba la habitación. Las burbujas de aire que subían desde la alfombra de algas cortas y onduladas. Los pececillos de colores que se comían la cama de flores con sus cortinas de espuma. El ventanal desde el que se veían los árboles marinos y los macizos de flores y corales del jardín. La figura hermosa y etérea de la sirenae de cabellos rojos que peinaba al muchachito sentado en un taburete de piedras y corales.

—¡Auch! ¡Abuela!

Se quejó Harry cuando sintió el tirón en los cabellos largos. Se frotó la nuca. Miró en el espejo sus ojos verdes, como el moho que se adhería a los barcos hundidos y los devoraba. El mismo color que tenía su abuela Lily y que hizo suspirar a cientos de sirens cuando era joven. Los cabellos negros de Harry eran largos, rizados y cuando Lily pasaba el peine entre ellos llegaban más allá del inicio de la cola esmeralda. Al soltarlos flotaban traviesos alrededor de Harry.

—No me mientas Harry séptimo, —refunfuñó Lily—. Deberías prestar atención cuando te hablo de un siren que podría ser tu esposo.

—¿Otro más? —Se quejó.

—Son siete los reyes del mar. Tu padre es el primero, quedan seis para pretenderte.

Harry torció la boca. Lo que su abuela decía no era cierto. De los seis reyes del mar, cuatro estaban casados, uno era tan viejo como su padre, y el otro prefería la soltería. Eran los hijos o los nietos de esos reyes lo que pretendían su mano. Lily sujetó una tiara de conchas rojizas en el cabello de Harry y lo hizo levantar. Ató a su cadera una faldilla de conchas y perlas entrelazadas con hilos de luna. Harry agitó la cola y se miró al espejo. Al moverse hacía ruido, con eso puesto no podría pasar desapercibido.

—Hoy te esforzaste de más abuela.

La abuela sonrío. Dejó el cepillo labrado en concha sobre un alga que lo apresó con sus hojas. Entre los que cortejaban a su nieto, el rey de las aguas orientales era su favorito; aunque no fuera uno de los más jóvenes. La tozudez de Harry necesitaba una mano férrea. Los príncipes no eran adversarios para su nieto. Harry los envolvería en su dedo meñique en el mismo tiempo que tardaba una burbuja en llegar a la superficie.

—Abuela ¿dónde puedo encontrar al brujo?

Lily lo miró despectiva. Las arrugas al lado de sus labios se curvaron.

—¿Es que hablé para mí misma? Estás a un movimiento de cola de que te ponga la paliza de tu vida, —siseó.

Harry bajó la mirada y tuvo el acierto de lucir avergonzado. No escuchó una sola palabra de lo que dijo su abuela. Su mente estaba lejos, en la oscuridad de la noche y el agua helada que golpeaba su cuerpo. En los gritos del naufragio y calor tenue del amanecer. En los sueños de una vida distinta, lejos de las heridas del mar. Lily entrecerró los ojos y apresó con sus manos los hombros de Harry.

—¿Para qué quieres tú al brujo? ¿Qué hiciste Harry séptimo? Llevas toda la semana yendo a la superficie. Anoche nadie te vio y hoy no te dignas llegar a la hora. ¿Dónde estuviste?

Harry se apartó de su abuela. La miró resentido.

—No hice nada y anoche estuve aquí. ¿No me dices que no salga durante las tormentas? Te hice caso, abuela.

Los ojos de Lily brillaron furiosos. Sacudió a su nieto.

—¡Sirenis desvergonzado! ¡Mentiroso de tercera! Primero llegas tarde y bien sabes que tu padre no espera a nadie. El rey no te vio, como era su derecho. Es una grosería no presentarte. ¡Podrías desatar una guerra! ¡Nada a prisa, a ver si consigues ver al siren que te pretende!

Harry nadó por el palacio, saludó con cortas inclinaciones de cabeza a los sirens y a las sirenae que encontraba a su paso. Recibió a cambio profundas inclinaciones y largos silencios. Ellos rehuían de su presencia, ellas evitaban sus ojos. Si tenía la desgracia de encontrarse con pequeños sirénidos, sus madres los resguardaban tras su espalda. Añoró con fuerza el mundo de arriba, donde nadie le dedicaba dos miradas ni huían aterrados. Una vez, sonrió al recordarlo, subió por la madrugada. Salió al lado de una barquita endeble que comandaba un anciano.

—¿Pescando ostras tan temprano? —Le preguntó el viejo.

Harry asintió porque no supo qué más hacer. Su padre le advirtió sobre los humanos una y otra vez antes de que tuviera edad para ir arriba.

—A mi mujer le gustan mucho las ostras, pero ya no tengo edad para sacarlas y nuestro hijo no es aficionado al agua. Prefiere el campo, —el hombre negó con la cabeza—. Hijo de pescador sembrado en el campo... Tráeme unas ostras y te daré un pescado.

Fue tan divertido, sonrió Harry. Le llevó docenas de ostras y en un descuido le devolvió el pescado a la barca, ya estaba muerto. En cambio las audiencias sobre su compromiso eran idénticas e igual de aburridas. Él nadaba cerca cuando el pretendiente llegaba para hablar con su padre. Ellos entraban al salón de audiencias donde su padre y el siren hablaban de política, las relaciones entre sus reinos y otras cosas que a Harry no le interesaban, aunque fuera su mano la que estaba en juego.

Si Harry fuera un siren cualquiera, o una sirenae, su compromiso sería un asunto privado, decidido entre los reyes más afines a su padre. Los dioses del mar quisieron otra cosa para él. Harry era un sirenis, algo tan raro que era el único en los últimos trescientos años. Los sirenis eran en apariencia sirens, por dentro eran sirenaes. La belleza y la fortaleza mezcladas en un solo cuerpo. Sus voces eran las más hermosas del mar y tenían el don de embarazarse, al igual que las sirenae. Sus hijos solían ser poderosos y era un orgullo tener uno en la familia.

Hacía muchas generaciones un rey de la estirpe de Harry se desposó con un sirenis. Se contaba que el rey luchó en torneos y pruebas, incluso estuvo a punto de ir a la guerra para ganar la mano de aquel hermoso sirenis. Harry era el segundo sirenis en la historia del Reino de Occidente. Apenas nació, los Siete reinos acordaron que las negociaciones sobre su matrimonio serían pacíficas y los pretendientes tendrían la misma oportunidad.

Harry nadó entre los peces de colores, encogió los hombros al sentir un pececillo en sus cabellos. Estaba inquieto y nervioso, un tanto por lo que hizo ayer, otro por llegar tarde. No era su obligación acercarse en la primera audiencia, solo debía dejarse ver. Por eso era importante que no se retrasara. En aquella danza de cortejo cada pretendiente debía recibir el mismo gesto, un saludo similar. La misma sonrisa ensayada. Sabía que eso no sería posible ese día. Pensó con esperanza que si el rey lo veía al salir, habría cumplido su parte del trato. Ya estaba harto de que le dijeran que debía hacer esto, o aquello, y cuidado o desatarás una guerra. Ninguna de sus hermanas pasó por algo similar. Tres de ellas aún estaban solteras y eran más grandes que él. Era injusto que él se viera obligado a casarse cuando solo tenía diecisiete años.

Los dioses del mar estaban en su contra. Las puertas del Salón de audiencias estaban abiertas, la reunión había terminado. A juzgar por la ausencia de sirénidos, hacía un buen rato que el rey se marchó. Afuera del salón un grupo de sirens discutían en voz baja, apartados, eran los consejeros de su padre. Su padre, el rey del Occidente, estaba con el brujo.

Harry se escondió detrás de una columna con los ojos dilatados por el miedo. Sintió como si un pulpo se deslizara por su espalda. Contuvo el aliento y observó. En asuntos de gran trascendencia era común consultar a los dioses del mar. La visita del brujo se esperaba tarde o temprano. El padre de Harry querría saber quién era el mejor candidato para su hijo.

Su padre no era un siren viejo, aunque lo aparentaba muy bien. Tenía los cabellos blancos y una gran barba que flotaba de forma elegante. El pecho fornido y los brazos fuertes desmentían la sensación de estar ante un anciano. Su padre estaba en la flor de la adultez y el brujo, a su lado, no hacía más que confirmarlo. Su abuela decía que su padre y el brujo tenían la misma edad. Donde su padre lucía venerable el brujo era elegancia y masculinidad. Cabellos rubios muy cortos. Ojos plateados, como la luz fría de las estrellas. Un rostro serio, distinguido. El pecho adornado con un solitario collar de hilos de luna. En el torso y los brazos se apreciaban músculos firmes. La cola de un gris azulado era vigorosa y flexible.

Largo y poderoso, el brujo era un siren atractivo en toda regla. Si no fuera un brujo, las sirenaes se lo disputarían. Los sirénidos le temían a aquellos que nacían con el don de ver a los espíritus y hablar con los dioses. Se decía que con el ojo izquierdo miraban el mundo de las profundidades y con el derecho el mundo de los misterios.

Como si supiera que lo espiaba, la mirada del brujo se desvió del rey Dumbledore y se centró en Harry. Una sonrisa burlona tomó los labios del brujo. La mirada del rey siguió el mismo rumbo. El rey endureció el semblante al ver a su hijo. El regaño, suspiró Harry, duraría horas, estaba seguro. Ambos siren volvieron a su charla. Harry flotó aburrido. Desde que amaneció deseó encontrar una manera para ver al brujo. Era la segunda vez en su vida que lo veía. La primera fue cuando era un niño y su canto fue escuchado por un grupo de sirens jóvenes. Harry se estremeció con el recuerdo. El agua teñida de rojo era difícil de olvidar.

A diferencia de sus hermanas y hermanos, Harry no creció rodeado por la corte. Se le mantuvo aislado, con solo su familia y algunos siervos alrededor. Harry tenía un don único, su voz no era solo la más hermosa de los siete mares, hechizaba a todo aquel que lo escuchara cantar. Bastaba una melodía entonada a través de sus labios para que el pobre infortunado sintiera que moría de amor. Tuvo que suceder una desgracia antes de que el rey tomara la decisión de poner a salvo a sus súbitos.

Harry recordaba el dolor que sintió en el pecho por la muerte de los sirens. Tenía cuatro o cincos años, el canto salió solo de sus labios y los jóvenes sirens, amigos de su hermano Ron, se volvieron locos de amor y deseo. Se despedazaron entre ellos. Al que sobrevivió lo atravesó su padre con una lanza. El brujo fue llamado. Harry recordaba estar sentado en su cama, los ojos hinchados a causa de las lágrimas. El brujo se sentó a su lado, le pasó una mano grande y firme sobre la espalda. Mi pequeño y dulce niño, lo llamó. Con trampas y dulces consiguió sacarlo del mutismo.

—Canta para mi, precioso —pidió.

Harry se negó. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Las pequeñas manos cubrieron los ojos. El brujo cantó para él una nana con su voz misteriosa.

—Yo no soy como los sirens que conoces, —dijo—. Tu canto no me hará nada.

Fue cierto. El brujo resistió el encanto y descubrió en propia piel lo que era. Le aconsejó al rey hacerlo crecer lejos de la corte. Una nueva ala del palacio se destinó para Harry y sus hermanas. La familia real no corría peligro, amaban a Harry y eran, por ello, inmunes al hechizo de su voz. Enormes árboles cercaron los jardines, se enrejaron las ventanas y se apostaron soldados en las puertas. Era como vivir en una burbuja, lejos de su propio mundo.

Cuando Harry crecía, atrapado entre piedra y coral, deseó muchas veces que el brujo fuera a verlo. Sentía que moría un poco cada día, como un pez atrapado en una red. Sus hermanas eran libres de ir y venir. Solo él permanecía en la jaula, prisionero de sí mismo. Cuando sus hermanas alcanzaron la edad para ir a la superficie, Harry esperaba ávido sus historias. Soñaba con ese mundo tan distinto al suyo. En aquellos tiempos no sentía temor del brujo. Los años, las historias, hicieron que el temor natural de los sirénidos hacía los espíritus se instalara en su pecho.

La voz del rey Dumbledore se alzó, con el fin de que su hijo lo escuchara.

—Como puedes ver, —le decía al brujo—, Harry séptimo no hace más que darme la razón. ¿Cierto, hijo?

Harry flotó hasta su padre. Detestó el tintineo de las perlas. Los ojos del brujo lo siguieron. Su mirada tenía la intensidad de los ardientes rayos del sol. Aunque él no lo viera, sabía que el brujo los visitaba. Sus hermanas decían que fue el brujo el que le dio a su padre ese aspecto envejecido. Su padre era viudo desde que Harry nació y no tenía intenciones de enlazarse otra vez. Su aparente edad avanzada evitaba que las sirenaes casaderas se fijaran en él.

—Padre.

Harry hizo una leve inclinación. Los cabellos negros flotaron a su alrededor y un pececito salió de entre ellos.

—¿Recuerdas a mi hijo? Harry séptimo.

—A él no se le puede olvidar —dijo el brujo—. Llámame Draco.

La voz profunda y varonil hizo que Harry ladeara la cabeza. Un canto de apareamiento entonado con ese tono, pensó Harry, satisfaría a cualquiera. Su presentación también llamó su atención, ningún título significaba que era el cabeza de su familia.

—Anoche otro barco cayó a las profundidades, —sonrió Draco—. Por lo que dicen los peces, pasa con bastante regularidad en estas aguas.

El rey Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y Harry tensó los labios. Dumbledore sabía que su hijo gustaba de tentar a los hombres con su canto. Los pobres incautos se arrojaban al mar anegados por la inmensidad de su amor. Los barcos, abandonados por las tripulaciones, terminaban como adornos en los jardines sirénidos.

—Son las auroras marinas, —acotó Harry con descaro—. Tientan los corazones de los hombres y se arrojan al mar para verlas.

Por las noches, cuando los mares se oscurecían, las mareas se teñían de colores. Las estrellas y la luna eran como adornos en el cabello de la noche. Durante el día el agua traslúcida permitía ver el sol y las nubes, los barcos que cruzaban perezosos por el mundo de arriba. Lo sirénidos podían ver a los humanos y su mundo sin interferencias. Del otro lado los humanos solo observaban las aguas oscuras, insondables y frías. Los marineros tenían especial reserva cuando navegaban esa parte del mar. Eran conocidos los naufragios y las leyendas sobre el canto de las sirenas. Muchos se cubrían las orejas con cera, por si acaso.

—Los hombres no pueden ver las auroras marinas, —dijo Draco divertido.

Ahora que los reyes, y sus hijos, eran presentados al sirenis, el descaro de Harry séptimo empezaba a ser bien conocido. El rey Dumbledore sintió culpa por encerrar a su hijo. Así que lo mimó y lo dejó hacer su voluntad en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Como resultado Harry séptimo era un sirenis malcriado e ignorante de los más elementales conocimientos sirénidos. Egocéntrico, caprichoso y testarudo, escuchaba solo lo que quería oír.

El rey Dumbledore no podía negar la obvia diferencia con que educó a sus otras hijas. Incluso retrasó la salida de Harry al mundo de arriba por un año, por temor a lo que su chiquillo caprichoso haría una vez que se viera libre. Así que en vez de ir arriba al cumplir los dieciséis, Harry tuvo que esperar otro año, y se encontró de golpe fuera del encierro, libre de ir arriba y obligado a casarse. El primer día que Harry fue la superficie, en un día de mar calmo, un barco naufragó.

—Entonces serán idiotas, —dijo Harry—. No sé para qué hacen barcos si no pueden controlarlos.

—Ah los humanos, mi pequeño y dulce sirenis, no saben por qué hacen las cosas.

La voz era lenta, profunda, y a pesar de los términos cariñosos, Harry sintió que se le envaraba cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo. Había algo en el brujo que era aterrador, y no era por su relación con los dioses. O quizá sí. Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta.

—Ya que parecen llevarse bien, conversen un rato. Espero que te comportes, —advirtió a su hijo.

Harry rodó los ojos y contuvo un bufido exasperado. No era un niño, aunque lo trataran como tal. Si lo fuera no se vería obligado a casarse. En el fondo sentía que su padre no podía esperar para deshacerse de él.

—Hay una inquietud en tu mirada, joven séptimo. Una carga nueva sobre tus hombros, que adivino no estaba allí anoche.

Las perlas en la cadera de Harry tintinearon con el movimiento del agua. Le pareció que un remolino de niebla se formaba en el ojo derecho del brujo. Sacudió la cabeza. Ya hacía mucho que el truco de que se inculpara de una travesura no funcionaba con él.

—No sé de qué hablas; soy tan ligero hoy como lo era ayer. Prueba otra cosa, no soy un pez al que puedes atrapar con cualquier carnada.

La risa de Draco gélida, cruel, detuvo las conversaciones. Harry vio a su padre, entre los sirens de su consejo, observarlo con el ceño fruncido. Detrás de su padre una sirenae lo miraba con ojos de fuego. Harry pensó un poco. ¿No decían sus hermanas que el brujo tenía una aprendiza? De cabellos negros como el fondo de los abismos. Volvió su atención al brujo, dos podían jugar a inventar.

—Veo que tienes una aprendiza, Draco. Lo que no sé es por qué te mira con ese odio. ¿Le hiciste algo? ¿Acaso está enamorada de ti y es celosa?

Draco volvió a reír. Siguió la mirada de Harry.

Severus, su aprendiza, hablaba con el rey Dumbledore. Era una sirenae que no pasaba desapercibida. Una belleza de largos cabellos negros, curvas bien formadas y una cola del más intenso negro azulado, igual que el tono de sus ojos. Si bien era hermosa, persistía en la suavidad de sus rasgos un elemento masculino.

—Él te veía a ti, y tienes razón en algo: hay odio en su mirada. Severus no es tibio con los sentimientos.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué lo odiaría?

—Me debo parecer a alguien, porque es la primera vez que la veo. Hablas de ella como si fuera un siren.

Se decía que la aprendiza del brujo fue un siren. Por algún motivo le pidió que lo convirtiera en sirenae. Rumores, se decía Harry, cada vez que lo escuchaba.

—Es un siren, o lo era cuando llegó conmigo. Tú bien sabes lo que soy. Ayudo a los pobres en desgracia que no tienen a quien recurrir. Soy la llave para aquellos que sufren de amor, como tú mi pequeño sirenis.

Harry boqueó indignado, las mejillas coloradas. ¡Eso era! ¡¿Cómo sabía?!

—Yo no sufro de amores —masculló.

—Trae tu desgracia a mi caldero, cualquiera que esta sea y te ayudaré a encontrar la solución, —dijo Draco a manera de despedida—. Severus vendrá a verte antes del ocaso, si quieres mi ayuda Harry séptimo, lo seguirás.

 **Érase una vez & Érase una vez**

El dolor caía a través de su pierna como gotas de lluvia. Cuando era niño le gustaba correr por los bosques del palacio de verano. Muy adentro, allí donde era mejor no aventurarse sin compañía, había un manantial. Surgía de la tierra como un suspiro y el agua goteaba entre las rocas. James se sentaba en el pasto y cerraba los ojos. El canto de los pájaros se mezclaba con el sol tibio, con el viento que a veces corría entre los árboles. Su corazón disminuía su ritmo. La vida goteaba en su pecho con el caer del agua.

El dolor fluía desde su pierna rota. Apretó los dientes. Los cabellos negros estaban pegados a su cara por el sudor. Contuvo el impulso de tirar de la pierna hasta su pecho. Dentro de los párpados, los ojos azules estaban húmedos de lágrimas. Respirar era una labor difícil.

—Majestad, —escuchó la voz y a decir por el tono, hacía un rato que buscaba su atención.

El rey James se incorporó a medias, la mirada desenfocada. Le tomó un par de intentos hasta que su vista se aclaró. El hombre a su lado tenía el uniforme de su guardia imperial, azul y plata. Ojos azules, rostro agradable donde se leía la pura diversión. El cabello largo sujeto en una coleta.

James sintió alivio al ver a Sirius, el comandante de su escolta personal. Sirius se apresuró a ayudarlo. El rey tenía una pierna rota y el médico lo entablilló. James se pasó una mano por el rostro. Las facciones de su cara, otrora viriles y alegres, estaban tomadas por un dolor mortal. Sirius no entendía qué sucedía con el rey. Una pierna rota no mataba a nadie.

—¿Lo encontraron Sirius?

—No, majestad. Aún faltan mensajeros por volver, —añadió al momento—. Quizá ellos.

James miró el mar a través del ventanal, esperaba, aunque no lo dijera, que él apareciera. De solo pensarlo el pecho se le llenó de tormento.

—¿Qué tan lejos pudo ir? —musitó.

James pareció hundirse en su dolor. Sirius esperó, sin decir palabra. Como era tradición entre los Potter, los compromisos, y los asuntos importantes del reino, se decidían en altamar. Hacía una semana que el barco nupcial zarpó. Una celebración de siete días formalizaría el compromiso entre el rey James y la princesa Sewer.

Sirius se quedó en tierra para ayudar con los preparativos de la boda. Los Potter se casaban entre derroches de poder y riqueza. Los invitados incluían a reyes y reinas de varias naciones. El barco no fue lejos, se le podía ver desde las costas, lento y sereno. Los pescadores se acercaban para saludar al rey y la princesa. Les llevaban pescado fresco para hacer sonreír a la princesa Sewer. Cada día, una fiesta tras otra, en el barco y la ciudad, cumplían la tradición. Ayer se alzaron los fuegos de artificio a media noche y luego llegó la desgracia.

—Sirius llama al médico.

—Vendrá en un momento su majestad. Está con la princesa Sewer.

La cara de James se transfiguró. Los rasgos amables se volvieron violentos.

—¡¿Por qué sigue aquí?! ¡Quizá es por ella que él no viene! ¡La quiero fuera de aquí! ¡Tráeme al médico Sirius, ahora!

James apresó las sábanas. El sudor corrió por su frente. Gritó al sentir que el pecho se le desgarraba. Pensó, entre espasmos, si era así como se sentía el amor. Escuchó los pasos y las voces a su alrededor. La voz de una mujer se sintió cálida, aunque sonaba preocupada. Ayer, pensó, habría dado cualquier cosa para que ella no llorara. La amaba... ¿Lo hizo? No podía recordarlo bien.

—El médico, —gimió.

James yacía con los ojos cerrados. A medias entre la consciencia y el sueño.

—Quiere que le ampute la pierna, —escuchó.

Era la voz de Remus, paciente, compasiva. Imaginó a su amigo de pie sobre su cama. Los cabellos miel recogidos en una coleta. A su lado Sirius, esos dos gustaban de andar juntos. Una vez creyó ver que se besaban.

—Piensa que su pierna lo detiene, sin ella se montará en el caballo e irá a buscarlo. Esto, no vi antes nada así, —Remus sonaba preocupado—. Debió golpearse al caer del barco. O quizá estuvo a punto de ahogarse.

James se quejó. Remus no sabía nada. Él no lo escuchó cantar. No vio su rostro hermoso, ni sintió el tacto de su piel húmeda y suave.

—Shh, cariño. No te muevas, —esa era la voz de ella.

James pensó que antes le gustaba. ¿Lo hacía?

—Dale esto, —ella otra vez—, lo sedará para que puedas cortarle la pierna.

James sintió ganas de llorar de puro agradecimiento. Ellos no lo encontrarían aunque removieran cada roca en el reino. Él debía buscarlo. Su muchachito hermoso prometió que estarían juntos, dijo que volvería. Cuando sintió la copa contra sus labios bebió sin dudar.

—Dormirá hasta mañana, —dijo la princesa Sewer cuando James se quedó dormido.

Remus observó a la mujer que contemplaba el mar, su mano derecha estaba contra el ventanal. Los cabellos negros recogidos en un moño alto, el vestido en colores verdes y ámbar. Tan bella y triste. La piedra azul en su anillo de compromiso atrapó un rayo de luz. El joyero real le dijo a James que no usara esa gema. Tenía el color de las profundidades del mar, donde habitaban las sirenas que gustaban de ahogar a los hombres. James desestimó el consejo. Decía que a Sewer le encantaría, que se daría por bien servido si podía ahogarse en el amor con ella.

El joyero tuvo razón, el compromiso terminó en un naufragio. Por la madrugada, cuando las primeras barcas volvieron, el rey James fue dado por muerto. La princesa Sewer lloraba desconsolada, como si el corazón se le hubiese vuelto agua. Por la mañana unos pescadores encontraron al rey en la playa. Estaba vivo y despierto. Tenía la pierna rota que arrastraba mientras buscaba a un chico. La alegría de que sobrevivió pronto se trocó en desazón. Desde su lecho, con la mirada de un loco y los ojos desorbitados, dio órdenes de buscar al jovencito que robó su corazón.

—Princesa ¿qué le diré cuando despierte y aun tenga su pierna?

—Mañana lo pensaremos, Remus. Por ahora tenemos tiempo.

La princesa Sewer caminó hasta el lecho de James, se sentó su lado y le besó la frente.

—No te preocupes, amor mío. Te pondrás bien.

 **Érase una vez & Érase una vez**

—¿Qué? ¿Es aquí? —La voz indignada de Harry irrumpió en la cueva—. ¡Esto está cerca del palacio!

Draco sonrió al oírlo. El interior de la cueva estaba iluminado con flores de sol. Colgaban por las paredes y el techo, con sus hojas coloridas y sus flores de luz. Draco apartó el libro que leía, era un ejemplar humano, protegido con un poco de viento. Una novela sobre doncellas y sus brillantes caballeros en armaduras. Se levantó del asiento de piedra. Harry y Severus no tardaron en entrar por la boca de la cueva.

Harry se quitó las algas que se le enredaron en el cabello. Severus lo llevó entre campos de algas y peces carnívoros. E incluso, con el pretexto de rescatarlo de un alga, le dio un tirón en el cabello que todavía le dolía. Dieron la vuelta a medio mar para terminar justo donde empezaron. Harry estaba furioso.

—Sirenis mimado, por los sueños hay que esforzarse, —la voz baja de Severus era sedosa, como un medusa—. Tú no sabes que es eso, llevas la vida ociosa de una roca.

—Cuando sea rey te haré cortar la cabeza, —bufó Harry.

—Los dos, basta ya, —dijo Draco—. Severus, no insultes al príncipe. Nada más que una roca; los mortales son sus testigos. Harry agradecería que no amenazaras la vida de mi aprendiz.

Severus cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos. Su mirada como una daga fija en el sirenis. Harry levantó la barbilla en un gesto despectivo y le dio la espalda. Draco negó. Tal diversión en tan poco tiempo era mala para el hígado.

—Ven Harry séptimo, ya esperé lo suficiente por ti. Bienvenido a mi humilde morada. Puedes curiosear cuanto quieras.

Harry se sentó sobre un diván de piedra y espuma. Draco tomó asiento frente a él. Severus nadó hasta el otro extremo de la cueva. En la arena había un caldero enorme. Pedazos de algas con distintos símbolos estaban ordenados en los estantes. Sobre las mesas de piedra había recipientes, instrumentos e ingredientes, a la espera de un alma infortunada que necesitara ayuda. Severus se dedicó a ordenar. Draco era quisquilloso con tener cada cosa en su lugar.

Severus miró de soslayo a donde Draco se inclinaba sobre Harry. El sirenis parecía cautivado por las flores de sol. Severus levantó la mirada. Suspiró. Atrapado entre sus sueños, y el costo de ellos, olvidaba mirar lo que tenía alrededor. Las flores eran hermosas. Acarició con sus dedos los pétalos de una flor cercana y sintió su calor. Cerró los ojos, se sentían, casi, como los rayos del verdadero sol.

—Es precioso —decía Harry arrobado—. No tenemos algo así en el palacio. Creo que una vez soñé algo como esto.

Harry miró a Draco. Un estremecimiento corrió por su espalda. Cuando era niño y estaba triste, soñaba una cueva así, llena de flores tibias. El recuerdo era denso, embriagador. Un lugar donde podía estar tranquilo y era amado. Unos brazos que lo empujaban contra un pecho firme. Mi pequeño y dulce sirenis, decía la voz de un siren.

—Me alegra que te guste mi morada. Sin embargo no te traje aquí para admirar la decoración. Dime, qué atormenta tu alma. ¿Qué pasó anoche?

Harry movió la cabeza. Señaló a Severus.

—No quiero que ella lo escuche.

Draco rio. Palmeó el espacio a su lado.

—Ven, siéntate aquí. Puedes contármelo al oído.

Harry nadó hasta su lado. Se estiró, Draco era enorme. Severus observó lo que sucedía. Las mejillas de Harry se sonrojaron a medida que hablaba. El sirenis era tonto, se dijo Severus, al ver como el semblante de Draco se endurecía. Los ojos azules se tiñeron de plata y volvieron a su estado natural. Harry se apartó al concluir su relato.

—Déjame ver si entendí, —dijo Draco con un tono comprensivo—. Anoche cuando el barco naufragó rescataste a un hombre, lo llevaste a la playa y cantaste para él.

—Él era guapo y alegre, —Harry hizo un puchero encantador, su voz llena de anhelo—. Yo solo quería llevarlo conmigo. ¡Si él pudiera respirar debajo del agua!

Severus bufó algo que sonó como idiota.

—¿Y lo maldijiste por qué motivo? —Inquirió Draco.

—No hice tal cosa. El amor es un tesoro.

—¡Sirenis trapacero! —Sonrió Draco—. A mí no puedes mentirme. ¿Cómo sabes que era alegre? No parece que te lo encontrarás en el mar por casualidad. No te creo. ¿De la nada sentiste el impulso de cantar y te dejaste llevar? Deja de mentir o no te ayudaré.

—¡Está bien! —Harry resopló—. Seguí el barco y me subí a una de las barcas que tenía a los costados.

—Un acto prudente y bien pensando.

—Volví cada noche durante la última semana. Eran los festejos por un compromiso. Al principio solo quería mirar; ese hombre me gustaba.

Envidia, eso fue lo que sintió Harry al ver a esos humanos felices y desenfadados. Una emoción húmeda brillaba en los ojos de la pareja. Sonreían cuando bailaban juntos entre vítores y palmadas. La primera noche, cuando la fiesta ya terminaba, ellos se detuvieron cerca de donde Harry estaba escondido. Escuchó sus voces, la de ella segura, dulce, la de él afectuosa, protectora. ¿Eso era el amor?

Sabía que el amor de una pareja no sería lo mismo que el amor que sentía por su padre, sus hermanas y hermanos. Al escucharlos y verlos Harry entendió que él no tendría eso en su vida. Los príncipes lo cortejaban porque era un sirenis, un trofeo para poner en la sangre de su linaje. Si no fuera un sirenis, ni siquiera desearían estar en el mismo lugar que él. Le bastaba verlos a los ojos para intuir el miedo que le tenían. No duba que una vez casados quisieran cortarle la lengua para que su canto maldito no volviera a escucharse.

Desde que anunciaron que estaba listo paras ser pretendido, sintió que las puertas volvían a cerrarse. Estaba de nuevo entre las piedras y corales más hermosos del reino, cautivo y solo. Sin importar cuan bello fuera el palacio, no dejaba de ser una prisión. Volvió cada noche al barco, ansioso por ver más, por saber cómo era la vida de los humanos.

Con el pasar de los días la envidia se trastocó en ira. ¿Por qué lo odiaban los dioses? Un sirenis maldito con el mismo amor que añoraba. ¡Como quería irse al mundo de los humanos! Ser uno de ellos. Dejar atrás las miradas temerosas, los rumores maliciosos, a su familia y su padre. Quería huir de su futura boda y del siren que, por obligación, lo desposaría.

—Una tormenta hizo que el barco naufragara, —continuó—. Lo llevé a la playa. Permanecí a su lado hasta que amaneció y cuando el despertó canté para él.

Harry deseaba ser la mujer que ese hombre amaba, quería estar en su lugar. Que él lo viera como a ella, que lo tomara por la cadera y juntos danzaran al son de la música. Y cantó, porque supo que así él no podría casarse. Porque no soportaba verlos tan felices cuando él estaba condenado a la tristeza y la soledad.

—Quieres que yo te convierta en humano, para que vayas a su lado. Si es que aún está vivo.

Harry se pasó una mano por los largos cabellos. Tomó un mechón y comenzó a trenzarlo, lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

—Le dije que volvería y estaríamos juntos. No tiene porque morir.

Los ojos de Draco destellaron con ira. Su voz no perdió la calma.

—El amor insatisfecho es una dura carga, —meditó—, y los hombres son débiles ante el deseo. ¿Eres consciente de que perderás a tu familia?

En el fondo de la cueva Severus comenzó a buscar ingredientes. Harry acomodó su cabellera sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—Tendré a mi hombre, —musitó—. Yo quiero ir con él.

¿Es que aún tenía una familia? Harry sabía que tiraba demasiado de la paciencia de su padre y se preguntaba si él se arrepentía de haberlo dejado vivir. Era consciente del enojo de sus hermanas, aquellos que las pretendían, ahora buscaban su mano. Ir detrás del mortal era su elección. Por una vez haría lo que él quería y eso le daba fortaleza para continuar.

Draco acarició los rizos de Harry, sería un chiquillo tierno, si no fuera tan necio. Sentía la confusión en la mente de Harry. El dolor que bailaba entre la furia y el rencor. La seguridad de que nadie lo amaría si no era por la magia de su voz. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Draco lo atrajo contra su pecho. Le frotó la espalda.

—Mi dulce y bello sirenis, nadie puede culparte. El amor, el deseo, son así, no tienen cordura ni honradez, —Draco miró a Severus, asintió—. Hiciste bien en confiar en mí. Los dioses pusieron esta carga sobre mis hombros, no puedo negarte la ayuda que necesitas.

Draco apartó a Harry.

—Ven.

Draco nadó hasta donde Severus esperaba. Un brillo tenue subía del interior del caldero.

—Existe una pócima que te transformará en humano por tres días. Atiende bien, Harry séptimo, porque esto es importante: debes hacer que él se despose contigo y consume su relación antes de la noche del tercer día. Si lo consigues, serás humano por el resto de una vida mortal. Si no volverás a ser sirénido y me pertenecerás a mí.

Harry frunció el ceño. Aquello no le gustaba nada.

—¿Por qué tendría que pertenecerte a ti?

Draco miraba los ingredientes, los señalaba y Severus los ponía en el caldero.

—Necesitarás una pócima y un hechizo para cumplir tu objetivo y cada uno tendrá un costo diferente. Mi precio es caro, Harry séptimo y has de pagarlo tú. Pido lo mejor que posee un sirénido. Lo que Severus más valoraba era su libertad. Dile cual fue el precio que pagaste.

Severus levantó los brazos, en sus muñecas brillaron dos pulseras unidas por una cadena hecha con rayos de luna. Un instante después ya no eran visibles.

—Lo serviré por el resto de mi vida.

La risa de Draco, perversa y maliciosa hizo envarar a Severus.

—No pongas esa cara Severus, ¿acaso no valió la pena ese cuerpo espléndido? El don de llevar un pequeño sirénido en tu vientre.

Harry no supo si la cara de Severus hablaba de satisfacción o nostalgia. La sirenae apretó los labios y continúo su labor. Draco puso sus dedos bajo la barbilla de Harry.

—La pócima que te transformará en hombre hará que tu bella cola se divida y se encoja hasta formar lo que los humanos llaman piernas, los soportes con que caminan. Eso te provocará un inmenso dolor y no terminará cuando la pócima cumpla su cometido.

Harry estaba pálido. No le gustaba el dolor.

—Caminar será un tormento para ti —continúo Draco—, sentirás como si mil lanzas te atravesaran las piernas. El sufrimiento no será en vano, cada paso que des te hará lucir gracioso y encantador. Aunado a tu belleza, y a la maldición que pusiste sobre el hombre, no dudo que tengas éxito.

Harry cerró los ojos y pensó en lo feliz que se veía el humano a bordo del barco. El rostro amable y la sonrisa confiada. Allá arriba nadie le diría qué hacer. Sería libre.

—Lo quiere como se desea un postre, —escuchó que Severus le siseaba a Draco.

Harry se contuvo de darle un bofetón. Draco ignoró las palabras.

—El costo de la pócima es tu voz. El hechizo te ayudará a llegar virgen al matrimonio, un requisito indisculpable en los matrimonios humanos. Si el hombre yaciera contigo antes de la boda, volverías a ser sirénido. Lo segundo más valioso que tienes es tu belleza; aun si te la quitara conseguirías al hombre, el pobre te querría aunque fueras una almeja.

—Bajo el hechizo no tiene opción, —se burló Severus.

—No puedo quitarte tu belleza, entre humanos te hará falta, —continuó Draco—. Podría quitarte tu libertad, mas el hechizo no vale tanto, así que haremos una apuesta. Si consigues que el hombre se case contigo, no pagarás por el hechizo. Si fallas habré desperdiciado mi tiempo y mi magia, y entonces me pertenecerás a mí.

—Será divertidísimo estar los dos en esta cueva por el resto de nuestras largas vidas, —siseó Severus.

Harry frunció el ceño. No sería prisionero de otro siren. Pensó en los hombres que se arrojaron al mar cuando el cantó desde un risco, en el siren que mató su padre cuando intentó poseerlo. Lo conseguiría, el hombre se casaría con él.

—Sin mi voz como podremos entendernos.

—Tienes tu belleza, tu linda cara y el hombre está bajo tu maldición. Lo único que debes conseguir es que él te lleve al altar. Confío en que el único sirenis de las últimas centurias tenga algún truco bajo la escamas. Yo apuesto por ti, mi dulce chiquillo.

El caldero burbujeaba en tonos violetas. Los ojos de Draco destellaron en plata y azul.

—Vale la pena, —murmuró Severus en voz baja y en su mirada Harry leyó que decía la verdad.

—¿Pagarás el precio, Harry séptimo? —Draco lo miró a los ojos—. ¿O dejarás morir a tu hombre?


	2. Chapter 2

Inserte aquí disclaimer y demás.

 **Érase una vez**

 **por Janendra**

Harry nadaba a prisa detrás de Severus. Ella llevaba la pócima encerrada en una burbuja. Harry se tocó el cuello otra vez. Draco llevó sus dedos profundo dentro de su garganta y quitó su voz. Era una luz azul que brilló inquieta en la mano del brujo. Harry sintió el impulso de llorar. Apretó el corazón y se contuvo. Se preguntó si podría ir con su padre y contarle lo estúpido que fue. ¿Haría algo? ¿Le devolvería su voz si pudiera?

—No pienses en lo que ya no es, disfruta del agua, —dijo Severus sin mirar atrás—. Cuando seas humano no podrás ver el mundo de los sirénidos, ni sumergirte en las profundidades del mar.

¿No podría ni siquiera verlo? Harry lloriqueó en silencio. Con cada movimiento de su cola escuchaba el tintinear de las perlas. Draco ató en su cola, cerca de la aleta, el hechizo que necesitaría. Era un hilo de luna cargado de magia y trenzado con nudos y perlas, un adorno para sirenaes vanidosas.

—Apresúrate.

Para que la pócima funcionara debía beberla bajo el primer rayo de luna. El ocaso se desdibujaba en la superficie del agua. Harry nadó con fuerza. Ya estaba a medio camino, no daría marcha atrás. Cuando aún faltaba un buen trecho Severus se detuvo. Harry lo imitó.

—Bébelo, —Severus le tendió la pócima.

Harry negó y retrocedió. Señaló arriba, Draco dijo que debía beberla cuando estuviera en la superficie. El dolor, dijo, sería ten intenso que si no tenía cuidado podría ahogarse.

—Bébela ahora, o la derramaré y el brujo no te preparará otra

La voz de Severus era obscura, como un predador oculto debajo de una piedra. Flotó a su alrededor con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Pobre desdichado, nadaste a la caldera del brujo sin saber que perderías más de lo que ganarías.

Severus sacudió la pócima. El contenido de color violeta se movió contra las frágiles paredes. Harry gritó, nada salió de su garganta. Furioso le tendió la mano.

—¿Me tomas por imbécil? ¿Crees que te la daré para que desaparezcas con ella? No, ven aquí.

Harry se acercó, Severus abrió la burbuja y le dio a beber. Apenas el líquido tocó su garganta, Harry sintió que la piel se desprendía de sus huesos. El agua en su boca bajó por la garganta y lo hizo toser. Sintió la opresión del agua contra su cuerpo y dentro de él. Se sacudió, como un humano que caía al mar.

Su cuerpo era una confusión de dolor. El agua le lastimaba los ojos, los cerró. Al abrirlos ya no poseía la capacidad de ver el agua de mar translucida. La oscuridad lo desconcertó. No sabía donde era arriba o abajo. Agitó la cola y descubrió horrorizado que no respondía. Su carne se separaba, se dividía y tomaba otra forma. Harry gritó y el agua nadó dentro de su cuerpo. Moriría allí, pensó. Irónico, un sirenis ahogado por su propia imprudencia. Con su último aliento escuchó la voz de Severus:

—Así es como se siente el amor no correspondido...

Harry sintió los golpes en la espalda, la fuerza lo hizo toser. El agua salió de su boca y cayó en la arena húmeda. Boqueó incómodo al sentir que su pecho se llenaba de aire.

—Respira —escuchó la voz de Severus—, los humanos necesitan aire, como nosotros agua.

A su alrededor era de noche, arriba la luna brillaba con su luz mortecina. Harry se tendió en la arena, cansado y dolorido. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sonido de la marea acompasara su corazón. Poco a poco empezó a recorrer su cuerpo. Sentía el cabello pesado adherido contra su piel. La parte superior de su cuerpo se sentía igual, la inferior latía y punzaba con cada respiración.

Harry se incorporó. Cerca de la orilla Severus aguardaba con la mirada en el océano. Su cola reflejaba los rayos de luna con brillos azules. El cabello le caía por la espalda. Los senos erguidos apenas se agitaban con el subir y bajar de su pecho. La marea se acercaba juguetona hasta Severus y ella subía y bajaba la cola.

Harry intentó sentarse sobre su cola, se sintió torpe y miró hacia abajo. Sobre su vientre pendía un tentáculo. Estaba entrampado en alguna especie de hilos de luna que cubrían la parte baja de su cuerpo. Por el lugar donde estaba, supuso que eran sus genitales. Los sirenidos los tenían escondidos, los humanos por fuera. Interesante, se dijo. Observó extasiado sus piernas. Eran largas, firmes y tibias. Al final tenía dedos más pequeños que los de sus manos. Probó a encogerlos y extenderlos.

—Se paran sobre ellas, —dijo Severus—. Te costará dominarlas.

Severus volvió el rostro y Harry vio que su enojo no menguó. Severus arrojó algo que chocó contra la cara de Harry.

—Vístete, mocoso impúdico. Se pone en las piernas.

Severus apoyó las manos sobre la arena y se estiró. Azotó la cola contra el agua. Harry miró la prenda húmeda. Eran parecidos a los que llevaban los hombres en el barco.

—El brujo cumplió su parte. Su hechizo es eso sobre tu cadera y tu pubis, —Severus le sonrió burlón—. Si encuentras al hombre sabrás como funciona. Dicho eso, me retiro. No te quedes allí, a tu primer día le restan unas horas.

 **Érase una vez & Érase una vez**

Sirius bufó por décima vez. A su lado un soldado cavó un hueco en la arena. Sirius empujó el mango de la antorcha. Cubrieron el agujero con arena y la apisonaron con sus pies. Un chiquillo, uno de los criados del palacio, los alumbraba con una tea encendida. Cuando ellos terminaban, él encendía la antorcha.

—¿Cuántas pondremos? —El nombre del soldado era Rabastan, era un recién llegado, hijo ilegítimo de algún conde.

Sirius se pasó una mano por la frente. Detrás de ellos un sendero de antorchas iluminaba la costa. Otros soldados, dispersos por la playa, hacían lo mismo que ellos. El condesito debía considerar esa labor indigna de su rango.

—El rey quiere que se ilumine la costa entera.

Era una locura, Sirius lo sabía. Rumores sobre la salud mental del rey empezaban a correr entre los soldados.

Sirius era un hombre sencillo, creció en un pueblo pesquero al norte del reino. Aprendió a coser redes, y a preparar carnadas, antes de pronunciar una palabra de forma correcta. Cuando se hizo militar llevó la simpleza y la prudencia en su carrera. Tras estar con el rey, y hablar con Remus, asumió lo que nadie quería ver. El rey que amaban, el que pensaba en su pueblo antes que en él mismo, no existía ya. James perdió la razón en el naufragio. A veces pasaba, un hombre permanecía mucho tiempo dentro del agua y, aunque sobrevivía, su cordura se quedaba atrapada en el mar.

A Sirius le dolía perder al rey, era su amigo tanto como era su monarca. Era una pena y una desgracia, que debían admitir antes de que destrozara al reino.

Animados por las antorchas, los habitantes de la ciudad salían de sus casas. Las familias estaban sentadas en la arena, con la cena sobre improvisadas fogatas. Los chiquillos se perseguían sin mostrar cansancio. El sonido de los instrumentos, y algunas canciones, iban y venían por la playa.

Un soldado les ofreció agua a Sirius y Rabastan. Se detuvieron para beber.

—No terminaremos esta noche sin que alguien se ahogue, —dijo el soldado del agua, un rubio alto y desgarbado.

Sirius asintió. No sabía qué hizo James para ofender a los dioses del mar; lo que fuera les costaría caro. Sirius le devolvió el cuenco al soldado. Aún les quedaban diez antorchas.

—La princesa Sewer dispuso un refrigerio nocturno que se servirá en el patio principal. También habrá una ronda de alcohol, —dijo el soldado antes de marcharse.

Alcohol para contentar a los soldados. Sin duda idea de la princesa. Sirius se estiró, cada músculo se quejó en protesta. Era agotador correr detrás de los deseos de un loco. Por el momento, nadie tenía el poder para frenar los deseos del rey.

—Espero que el alcohol sea bueno, —dijo Rabastan.

—La princesa Sewer dio orden de abrir las botellas para la boda, —dijo el niño de la antorcha.

Sirius silbó impresionado. Era un vino traído de reinos muy lejanos. Ojalá James se hubiera casado con la princesa. Ella sabía que James no estaba bien. Cortarse una pierna buena, porque quería ir a buscar a un jovencito que no existía. Cientos de soldados movilizados en busca de una ilusión. La costa iluminada por si él volvía.

Rabastan tomó la pala y Sirius la antorcha. Si la princesa Sewer fuera la reina, se haría cargo del imperio. Se aseguraría que James estuviera cuidado y viviera el resto de su vida en paz. Ahora James no la quería en el palacio. Al principio los nobles lo atañerían a su pierna rota, o una enfermedad causada por el naufragio. Pronto comenzarían las disputas, el reino dividido como un pastel. Quizá envenenaran a James o lo encerraran en una celda obscura. Era probable que terminara sus días con una espada en el cuello.

Sirius miró el mar. El agua oscura iluminada por las antorchas. La espuma que barría la arena con el ritmo de la respiración. Recordó a su padre, parado entre las rocas antes de ir de pesca.

—¿Traes alcohol? —Le preguntó a Rabastan.

El hombre asintió. Rebuscó en su uniforme y le entregó una pequeña botella. Sirius la abrió. Se le hizo agua la boca al oler las almendras. De la mejor calidad, no esperaba menos.

—Te lo pagaré, Rabastan. Espera aquí.

Sirius tapó la botella. Se sentó en la arena, se quitó las botas y el pantalón. Caminó dentro del mar, hasta donde el agua le llegaba a la cadera. La marea era fuerte y si no tenía cuidado lo llevaría mar adentro.

Rabastan se sentó en la arena. Estaba agotado, fue uno de los días más extraños al servicio del rey James. Se decían cosas sobre el rey; el palacio entero estaba lleno de rumores. Él no sabía qué creer.

Observó a Sirius adentrarse en el mar. El hombre que llevaba el peso del ejército en sus hombros, parecía en ese momento un pescador. Sirius era un hombre curioso, se decía entre los soldados que tenía un origen humilde.

—¿Qué hace Sirius?

Rabastan levantó el rostro. Un grupo de soldados, con las chaquetas al hombro y las botas en la mano, se detuvieron a su lado. El rostro y los hombros de Rabastan dijeron que no sabía.

—Me pidió alcohol.

—Hará una ofrenda al mar, —dijo alguien.

 **Érase una vez & Érase una vez**

Las flores de luz dormí los pétalos cerrados, el resplandor de sus hojas verdes tenía la cueva sumida en una media luz. Draco estaba sentado sobre el mismo sitio donde charló con Harry. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una espesa oscuridad lo rodeaba. Severus nadó despacio cerca del caldero de Draco. Al lado reposaba un caldero pequeño donde bullía un líquido ambarino. Severus tomó una cuchara larga y movió la mezcla. Estaba casi lista.

—¿Dónde lo dejaste?

—En la playa, cerca del castillo. Tendría que caminar un poco. Hay soldados en la costa, ponen antorchas. No podíamos acercarnos mucho sin ser vistos.

Draco seguía con los ojos cerrados. Él sabía que Severus mentía y decía la verdad. Su aprendiza tenía la costumbre de torcer las cosas a su favor. Severus era uno de esos sirenidos que nació dentro de una mala familia. Con un padre que estaría mejor colgado de un anzuelo. Cuando conoció a Severus supo que haría lo impensable para ir detrás de sus sueños. Lo que Severus deseaba en aquellos tiempos era conocimiento, poder. Con los años ambicionó otras cosas.

—Tienes el humor negro, provocarás una tormenta, —dijo Severus.

Draco no respondió. La oscuridad lo rodeaba como una capa. Estaba enojado. Tomó un puñado de obscuridad en la mano y dejó que resbalara por entre sus dedos. Era densa y opresiva.

—¿Terminaste? La pócima no saldrá de esta cueva si no es lo que te enseñé.

—Lo sé, —refunfuñó Severus.

Severus era una sirenae talentosa, hábil para crear pócimas. Draco invirtió mucho tiempo en su educación. Esperaba de ella grandes cosas. Ser su aprendiza implicaba enormes responsabilidades. Severus guardó la pócima en una burbuja, nadó al lado de Draco.

—Tú sabías, —dijo al tenderle la burbuja.

Draco abrió los ojos. Severus contuvo el impulso de huir. Los ojos de Draco eran dos pozos carmesí. Draco pasó sus dedos por la burbuja y el líquido ambarino flotó a su alrededor. Draco la hizo girar con su dedo, la observó moverse y volvió a guardarla.

—En ningún momento dejaste de tratarme como un siren, —reclamó Severus.

Estaba herida y en cada palabra se percibía el dolor. Draco alargó el brazo. Posó a Severus sobre su regazo y mantuvo su mano alrededor de su cadera. En la mano libre sostenía la pócima.

—Dilo, maestro, reconoce que soy una sirenae.

Draco la miró. Claro que lo era, él mismo formó ese cuerpo. Los pechos tersos, del tamaño justo para caber en sus manos. Cada curva de su cuerpo fue maleada según sus deseos. Severus era el aprendiz ideal y su creación perfecta.

—Mi hermosa sirenae, lista e ingeniosa. Si no te hubieras enamorado como una tonta, —dijo con desprecio y bebió un sorbo de la pócima.

Los ojos de Draco volvieron a cerrarse. A Severus le temblaron los hombros. Se limpió las lágrimas antes de que Draco las viera. Suspiró al sentir que la cola de Draco se enlazaba con la suya. Era imposible esconderle algo al brujo. Draco la hizo recargar contra su pecho. Severus ya no recordaba cuantas veces estuvo así, en el pecho del brujo, entre sus brazos y su consuelo.

—Es una pócima perfecta.

—Puedes beberla, hice el doble, —Severus tenía el rostro recargado contra el hombro del brujo.

Draco negó y le dio una palmada en la cola.

—Te dije que no alteraras la receta.

—Salió perfecta, —sonrió Severus.

—Debería colgarte por la cola de una de esas flores.

La obscuridad alrededor de Draco se disipó. Las flores de sol se abrían e iluminaban la cueva.

—¿La beberás? —preguntó Severus.

—No, hace mucho que yo dejé de necesitar esa pócima.

El silencio nadó a su alrededor, hasta que Severus habló en voz baja:

—El príncipe lo conseguirá. Lo sabes, maestro.

—Sí, Harry podría tener éxito Es una lástima que no me guste perder, —sonrió.

 **Érase una vez & Érase una vez**

Rabastan miró a Sirius. Tras algunos traspiés Sirius se movía con el mar, acompasado con una música que ninguno de ellos escuchaba. A Rabastan le tomó unos segundos entender que Sirius hacía como si lanzara una red. El agua trajo su voz y la playa entera se quedó en silencio. Sirius cantaba en una lengua vieja que sonaba a lluvia. Se mecía tranquilo con el agua.

Sirius abrió la botella. Sonrió exhausto.

—Un sorbo para los mortales, y la copa entera para los dioses del mar. Por favor, —pidió con humildad y vertió el resto del alcohol—, sanen al rey James, protejan nuestro reino.

Sirius cerró los ojos, algo faltaba; lo sentía en la piel. Pensó en los rituales de mar que vio hacer a su padre y a otros pescadores. Algo chocó contra su vientre. Sirius tomó el objeto. Era un pedazo de coral, afilado y puntiagudo. Sirius suspiró.

—Al mar no se le puede negar nada.

Sirius se puso la botella entre los dientes y se abrió la palma con el coral. Cuando la sangre tocó el agua, una brisa con perfume de almendras corrió por la playa. El viento refrescó a los soldados, a los ciudadanos que despacio volvieron a comer y reír.

Sirius se sintió mejor. La tensión sobre sus hombros pareció irse. El agua danzaba a su alrededor, tibia y mansa.

—Ya que estoy aquí, y ustedes me escuchan, Quizá podrían hacer a Remus un poco menos, ustedes saben. No pido que amanezca en mi cama mañana, solo que sea... algo... inclinado hacia los hombres.

Sirius gruñó. Qué difícil era.

—Estoy enamorado de Remus y lo dejo en sus manos.

Sirius salió del mar y se puso el pantalón. Se sentó en la arena para calzarse las botas.

—Muy bonito, Sirius.

La voz pertenecía a la princesa Sewer. Los soldados miraron atrás. La princesa y el médico real estaban a su lado. Se apartaron para ponerse las botas.

—Tranquilos, —sonrió ella—, por esta noche dejen de lado la formalidad. Sé que están cansados. Fue un largo día para todos. Vamos, la cena los aguarda.

Remus y la princesa se quedaron con Sirius. El mar estaba tranquilo y la luna brillaba inmensa sobre ellos.

—¿El rey sigue dormido? —inquirió Sirius al levantarse.

Remus asintió.

—Dormirá hasta el amanecer.

—¡Señor!

La urgencia en la voz hizo que Sirius frunciera el ceño. Dos soldados se acercaban, uno de ellos tenía un bulto en brazos cubierto con la chaqueta del uniforme.

—¡Creo que lo encontramos!

El soldado apartó su chaqueta para que Sirius viera lo que llevaba. Era un jovencito de larguísimos cabellos oscuros. La piel pálida destellaba bajo la luz de la luna. Su rostro era hermoso, bello como una estatua perfecta. Los párpados de sacudieron, las pestañas estaban húmedas.

—Creo que está herido. Estaba en la playa, cerca de los riscos. No caminaba bien, dio unos pasos y se desmayó.

Cabellos oscuros, largos y rizados. Piel blanca. El ser más hermoso que viera un humano. Ojos del color de las esmeraldas. La voz de una ninfa de los bosques. Esa fue la descripción que el rey les dio.

Sirius miró al muchacho. Cuando James les describió al jovencito que lo rescató del naufragio, Sirius tuvo un mal presentimiento. Como si una sombra se posara sobre su hombro y le robará el aliento. Miró el mar, oscuro, misterioso. El muchacho tenía el cabello húmedo. Sirius le tocó el pantalón que vestía, escurría agua, como si acabara de salir del mar.

Sirius sintió que el temor trepaba por su garganta. No, se dijo, dejarse llevar por el miedo no serviría de nada. El muchacho debió estar en la playa. Quizá entró al agua y estuvo a punto de ahogarse.

—¿Es el muchacho? Se parece a lo que el rey...

Sirius escuchó lejanas las voces. No podía apartar la mirada del jovencito. Las pestañas se movieron, ojos esmeraldas miraron alrededor. Los ojos de Sirius se desorbitaron por el horror, retrocedió y se tropezó.

—Lo que fuera que hiciste Sirius, funcionó, —dijo la princesa Sewer—. Llévenlo al palacio.

 **Érase una vez & Érase una vez**

Sirius observaba desde su posición junto al balcón. A falta de órdenes precisas, puso al jovencito en una habitación con lujos, sin resultar excesiva. Si era el muchacho que buscaban no quería ofenderlo, ni al rey. Si no lo era, nadie se mofaría de sus decisiones. Sirius se cruzó de brazos. Remus insistió en hacerle al chico un completo examen médico. El joven, que al principio se resistió a estar cerca de ellos, fue persuadido por el tono afectuoso de Remus.

Con palabras amables, y promesas de dulces, lo convenció para dejarse hacer. Remus apoyó su oreja en el pecho del jovencito. Mantuvo dos dedos sobre la muñeca para sentir el pulso, a juicio de Sirius por más tiempo del necesario. Remus le revisó la garganta, lo toqueteó por derecha e izquierda antes de concluir que estaba sano. También descubrió que era mudo.

En cambio Sirius notó que el joven que no tenía un pelo de tonto. A base de señas y toques lograron comunicarse. Con ayuda de Remus, se puso un pijama holgado y fresco. Luego ensayó unos pasos torpes por la habitación. A Sirius le pareció que un par de veces se tropezó a propósito y cayó en brazos de Remus. No era mudo de nacimiento, porque en ocasiones abría la boca y movía los labios; así que era algo reciente. Tenía una manera de entornar los ojos, o de bajar el rostro y parecer triste, que resultaba encantador.

—Demasiado bonito para su propio bien, —masculló irritado.

Los ojos de Remus brillaban como caramelos de miel y se deshacía en atenciones para el muchacho. Cuando le preguntaron por su hombre, gesticuló con la boca y Remus intentó varios nombres. Se llamaba Harry. Acto seguido Remus intentó encontrar algo que le gustara comer. Le agradaban los postres y el pescado crudo. Para beber, el agua. El vino lo hizo fruncir el ceño de una manera tan dulce que Sirius pensó que Remus se desmayaría allí mismo. Sirius se preguntó si ese joven tenía algún hechizo entre los cabellos, porque no era normal atraer de esa manera la atención de Remus.

Harry se peinaba de espaldas a ellos. Tenía el cabello rizado, brillante y sedoso. Largo como el de una mujer. Cada movimiento de sus manos tenía a Remus con la boca abierta. Sirius se aclaró la garganta.

—Remus hay que dejarlo dormir. Pondré una escolta confiable en la puerta, —dijo Sirius en voz alta—. Si es el muchacho del rey no quiero explicarle que alguien entró aquí y se refociló con él.

Era el muchacho del rey, Sirius no tenía dudas. Lo que no sabía era de dónde vino. Tal belleza y el encanto. La forma en que los ojos de soldados y sirvientes iban por igual detrás de sus caderas. Superada la torpeza inicial, se movía con gracia y elegancia. La forma en que esperaba recibir la atención, o aguardaba cuando le servían la comida. No era un chiquillo nacido en una aldea, podía apostarlo.

Remus ayudó al muchacho a meterse dentro de la cama. Al salir dejaron solo una vela encendida. Remus se inclinó sobre el hombro de Sirius, era más alto por una cabeza. Le dio una palmadita sobre el hombro y se rio a su oído. Sirius sintió que se le envaraba la entrepierna.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Tiene puesto un cinturón de castidad, —Remus le guiñó un ojo—, y no creo que tenga la llave. Al menos yo no la vi. Hay algo en él que resulta enviciante. No vi en mi vida hombre tan bonito.

Remus se alejó por el largo pasillo. Cuando estuvieron apartados de los soldados, Sirius escuchó con claridad lo que Remus dijo para que él lo oyera.

—Si no es el muchacho del rey, me lo quedaré para mí.

A Sirius se le desencajó la mandíbula. Pensó en su ofrenda en el mar y maldijo en su mente como pescador.

—Sobre mi cadáver, —dijo.

Remus se detuvo. Sonrió, la curiosidad clara en sus ojos miel. Hacía años que conocía a Sirius y lo consideraba un buen amigo. Era un militar serio y formal. No creyó que tuviera esas inclinaciones.

—¿También te gusta?

Sirius apretó los puños. ¡Maldito fuera ese crío que trastornó a James y ahora le robaba a Remus!

—No digas tonterías, —gruñó Sirius.

Pasó al lado de Remus y se detuvo. Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante.

—Me gustan los hombres, no los críos.

 **Érase una vez & Érase una vez**

Harry abrió los ojos. Afuera los ruidos se dispersaron en el silencio. Harry no pensaba quedarse allí; su tiempo corría y se agotaba. De ninguna manera se convertiría en esclavo del brujo. Caminó hasta la puerta, se recostó en el piso que era blando y mullido, como las algas. Miró por debajo de la puerta. Afuera se veía una luz tenue. Vio los zapatos de dos hombres, Remus le habló sobre esas cosas, protegían las piernas. Dijo que mañana le pedirían unos. Como si le importara, no habría zapatos que menguaran el dolor que sentía al moverse sobre las piernas.

Se acomodó detrás de la puerta. Primero con las piernas estiradas, de lado, dobladas. Qué cosas incomodas eran, se dijo. En ese lugar se sentía solo. Abajo estaba rodeado por el agua, cobijado en su calidez y su ternura. El viento que lo rodeaba ahora era frío y lo hacía estremecer. Tras conocer a Remus y Sirius determinó que los hombres eran demasiado manos largas. Esa manía de tocarlo era desagradable. Tampoco estaba habituado a tener a alguien así de cerca. Los hombres eran enormes y se sentía intimidado cuando se le acercaban de esa manera.

Afuera había cuando menos dos hombres. Harry pensó en si serían como los guardias que ponía su padre en sus aposentos. Debían impedir que alguien entrara, y que él no saliera; más lo segundo que lo primero.

Cerró los ojos y pensó. No perdería más tiempo. Su primer día llegaba a su fin y no lo desperdiciaría allí encerrado. Por lo que escuchó su hombre estaba en ese mismo lugar. Miró alrededor. ¿Habría más guardias? Podía escapar de los que estaban en la puerta. Si había otros, no creía tener tanta suerte. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Aguardar? ¿Huir? No confiaba en salirse con la suya si no estaba su padre cerca.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en su padre. Ni siquiera se despidió de su familia. ¿Cuándo se darían cuenta que no estaba? ¿Les diría el brujo lo que pasó? Se frotó los ojos y sintió lo doloridos que tenía los hombros, los brazos. Nadó mucho ese día, primero para ir a la cueva del brujo, luego arriba. El dolor de la transformación fue largo e intenso y casi murió en el agua. Caminar era una verdadera tortura. Harry estaba agotado. Aunque quisiera, no podría dar ni un paso.

La puerta se abrió. Harry vio las botas altas, negras, subió la mirada y se encontró con el brujo. Parpadeó confundido, eso no era posible, se dijo. El hombre era alto, su cuerpo airoso y varonil. El mismo rostro del brujo, los cabellos cortos y dorados. No vestía como los otros hombres que vio antes. Sus ropajes eran oscuros, sobrios. Llevaba sobre los hombros una capa azul marino. Con el mismo cuidado con que lo tocó cuando era niño, lo llevó a su pecho y lo abrazó.

—Mi pobre y dulce sirenis, no hay porque llorar. Estoy aquí.

Harry le tocó el pecho para comprobar que estaba allí. En su mirada se reflejaba la duda.

—Estás dormido, —sonrió Draco.

Estaba tan cansado, pensó Harry, que podría ser cierto. Draco lo llevó a la cama, lo ayudó a entrar dentro de las mantas. Draco se sentó sobre la cama, se quitó la capa y las botas. Se recostó junto a Harry. Con un suspiro Harry se acomodó en el pecho del brujo. Las lágrimas, cálidas, saladas, rodaban por sus mejillas. Draco le cantó en voz baja hasta que se durmió.

Por la mañana Harry despertó solo. Un sueño, pensó con cierta tristeza. Abrazó la almohada que olía a mar y a siren. Hundió su nariz en la tela y volvió a dormir.

 **Érase una vez & Érase una vez**

La luz entraba por las cortinas abiertas y caldeaba de manera agradable el comedor. El mar en perfecta calma se extendía hasta el horizonte. Adentro la música sonaba ligera. Cada nota impregnaba con alegría a la nobleza reunida en torno a la mesa.

—¿Ni el rey ni la princesa Sewer nos acompañan hoy?

La pregunta provino del duque Lucius Malfoy, un hombre que recordaba a un zorro blanco, astuto, hábil y elegante. El color de sus cabellos era cercano a la espuma de mar. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una fina tela de araña. Era un hombre mayor, que se casó dos años atrás con una señorita de quince años, Narcisa, la cuarta princesa de la casa Black.

—No creo que el rey pueda acompañarnos, querido. Una pierna rota debe requerir descanso.

Un criado se acercó con la jarra del té. Narcisa puso una mano sobre el brazo de su marido, para que no se moviera. Le colocó las manos alrededor de la taza y esperó a que bebiera.

—Es una suerte que sobreviviéramos sin mayores rasguños, —dijo él.

—Y que no hubiera ningún muerto, —añadió ella.

—Si lo hubiera, —terció un gallardo joven al otro lado de la mesa—, no habría boda.

Era Tom Riddle, sucesor de un reino pequeño y próspero. Era legendario el temor que los Potter le tenían a los malos augurios relacionados con el mar. Tom paseó los ojos sobre las parejas reunidas, hasta que su mirada se topó con la de Narcisa. Ella le hizo una grácil inclinación con la cabeza y ayudó a encaminar el tenedor, con un trozo de fruta, a la boca de su marido.

—¿Qué hay de esos rumores sobre que el rey busca a un jovencito que lo rescató? —Inquirió otra dama.

Era una pelirroja con un peinado alto y esponjado. Su nombre era Ginevra y era condesa, de la rama de los Wesley.

—Haría bien en recompensarlo, nos devolvió la esperanza y el alma al cuerpo, —gruñó el duque Malfoy.

El duque comandó la barca que llevó a las mujeres y los niños de regreso al castillo. Tenía dos buenos ojos en Narcisa y su temple como caballero y noble. Cuando supo que el rey James se ahogó, le temblaron las piernas y tuvo que sentarse. Le cayó muy mal sobrevivir a un joven que ni siquiera disfrutó de su prometida, o de tener un hijo. El recuerdo lo hizo menear la cabeza. Llevó una mano a donde creía que estaba el vientre de Narcisa. Ella, que adivinaba cada uno de sus deseos, encaminó la mano sobre su vientre redondo. Tenía cinco meses de embarazo y era su primer hijo juntos. El duque tenía ya cinco hijos, y tres hijas, de su primer matrimonio.

—¿Por qué se iluminó la costa anoche? —preguntó Ginevra.

—¡Ah, que espectáculo maravilloso! —sonrió Narcisa—. Anoche el príncipe Riddle me acompañó a caminar por la playa.

—Aunque lo habríamos disfrutado más con la compañía del duque Malfoy, —añadió el príncipe.

—Ya no veo ni de día, querido Tom, —sonrió el duque de muy buen humor—. Habría encallado en la arena como una ballena con el norte perdido.

Las risas llenaron el comedor. Los criados aprovecharon la pausa para llenar las tazas y retirar platos.

—Me alegra que le hicieras compañía a Narcisa, —palmeó la mano de ella—, se divirtió mucho. No se me olvida que tiene diecisiete y necesita hacer cosas de jovencitos.

—Era un festejo por la vida del rey James, —dijo Narcisa—. El pueblo salió a celebrar a la playa, hubo canciones, música. E incluso una ofrenda a los dioses del mar.

—Yo escuché otra cosa, —Ginevra bajó la voz—. Dicen que el rey piensa que el naufragio es una mala señal y ya no quiere casarse con la princesa Sewer. Anoche llegó el hermano de la princesa. Espero que no sea cierto, estaríamos al borde de una guerra.

La princesa Sewer pertenecía a la dinastía Völva, que gobernaba uno de los reinos más viejos de los que se tenían memoria. Enclavados entre el mar y las montañas gozaban de puertos y bosques en abundancia. Mientras otros reinos y familias alcanzaban el esplendor y decaían, ellos permanecían allí, igual que las montañas. Eran un pueblo fiero, con un ejército que no dejaba dudas sobre su valía como guerreros. Se decía que James pagó una suma astronómica en joyas y oro, apenas lo justo, por llevarse a la princesa Sewer. Los Völva eran un pueblo de costumbres viejas y extravagantes. Aún se casaban entre hermanos y no tenían problemas con que hombres y mujeres se unieran a los de su mismo sexo. Nacer en su reino era ser guerrero sin importar sexo. En los matrimonios aún acostumbraban la dote y el secuestro.

—Boberas, —el duque Malfoy desestimó el rumor—. Pocas parejas llegan al altar así de enamorados. Además el rey James se robó a la princesa, para ellos ya están casados.

—Esta boda es una mera formalidad para que ella tenga el título de reina, —dijo Narcisa—. ¿Un panecillo con mantequilla, querido?

El duque Malfoy asintió. Si bien era una mera formalidad, era indispensable que se cumpliera. En el reino de los Potter ella no sería considerada su mujer sin una boda en el mar. El duque se llevó el panecillo a los labios. Narcisa lo ayudó a ponerlo en el plato. Se limpió los labios con la servilleta.

—Además uno no se arriesga a que la misma mujer te ponga una paliza de ese tamaño dos veces. Hasta a mí me tocó una patada perdida, —rio.

El resto de los nobles, que conocían bien la historia, rieron con él. El rey Völva, el hermano de la princesa, le dejó en claro al rey James que debía llevarse a la princesa Sewer a la fuerza, y solo le daría una noche en su puerto. Si el barco de los Potter estaba anclado cuando el sol iluminara el mar, los mataría. Como era de esperar, la princesa Sewer peleó con uñas y dientes durante el secuestro nupcial. Le rompió una costilla a su prometido antes de llegar al barco y James lució mucho tiempo los moretones en el rostro.

El duque Malfoy, que aguardaba en el barco, tuvo a bien hacer tropezar a la princesa cuando ella se le soltó al rey. James la cargó y ella pateó, sin querer, al viejo señor. Apenas levaron el ancla, James y la princesa se perdieron en los recovecos del barco.

El duque prefería hacer como que ignoraba lo que sucedió. Cuando volvieron ella se preocupó muchísimo por la patada, no descansó hasta cerciorarse que el duque estaba bien. Al duque Malfoy la experiencia le encantó, se sintió como quinceañero otra vez.

Las puertas se abrieron y la princesa Sewer entró al comedor. Los hombres su pusieron de pie y las damas detuvieron sus manos por unos momentos.

—Espero que sea un rumor, —suspiró Ginevra—. La princesa se ve más alta hoy.

Narcisa tuvo que darle la razón. La princesa Sewer se veía espléndida. El maquillaje, que usaba natural, ese día estaba acentuado. Los párpados pintados en azul, los labios rosados. Su rostro era igual de bonito, solo que había en los rasgos una preocupación que no estaba allí antes del naufragio. También parecía más delgada.

Ginevra bebió un sorbo de jugo. La princesa Sewer era hermosa y aguerrida. Dos años atrás, cuando la vio descender del barco, escoltada por el rey Völva, y de la mano de su hermano gemelo, Ginevra supo que traería problemas. De una mujer de su linaje se esperaba que estuviera atenta a la política y que participara en cada reunión entre los monarcas. Cuando ella sustituyó a su hermano gemelo en la relación entre ambos reinos, hubo muchas habladurías. Se dijo que los gemelos estaban comprometidos, como era su costumbre, y que ella lo rechazó por el rey James. Se contó que el gemelo, herido en su orgullo y su amor, se hizo al mar con cientos de guerreros, a la búsqueda de nuevos territorios para los Völva. A unos meses de la boda, la presencia del gemelo era un tema que no se tocaba.

—Princesa me alegra que nos acompañé, —habló el duque—. ¿Cómo se encuentra el rey?

—Mejor. Anoche durmió bien, hoy despertó con un poco de dolor. Mi hermano está con él ahora mismo.

La voz de la princesa sonaba muy suave. Cuando creyó que el rey James estaba muerto, lloró hasta caer dormida

—Me alegra saberlo.

Las miradas estaban puestas en la princesa. Les solicitó de manera formal su presencia en el desayuno. Ginevra comió un trozo de pastel. La expectativa se apreciaba en el ambiente. ¿Pospondrían la boda?

—Debo anunciarles que decidimos adelantar la boda, —dijo la princesa Sewer—. La ceremonia será mañana, al atardecer y según la tradición de los Potter. Una vez casados volveremos al castillo. James no puede quedarse en altamar, no le haría bien.

Los nobles estuvieron de acuerdo. La condesa Ginevra suspiró. Su vestido aún no estaba listo. Tendría que echar mano de otro menos fastuoso; suerte que iba preparada.

—Es comprensible, querida, —dijo el duque—. Ya no pierdan tiempo, únanse y tengan muchos hijos.

La princesa Sewer sonrió. Nadie notó la sombra de tristeza que pasó por su rostro.

 **Érase una vez & Érase una vez**

James no sabía decir si era la voz de un hombre o de una mujer. Le pareció que podía ser la de ambos. En la oscuridad no distinguía a quien estaba frente a él. Escuchó la risa. El sonido del agua.

—Adentro... —decía la voz.

Quien fuera le hacía doler el corazón. Ladeó el rostro y un rayo de sol, que entraba por una cortina mal cerrada, lo hizo apretar los párpados.

—Adentro del mar, —dijo la voz en su sueño.

Sintió la presión alrededor de la muñeca, sin duda una mano que tiraba de él. Cayó al agua. El golpe de su cuerpo al chocar contra el agua le robó el aliento. La obscuridad lo rodeó. El agua estaba helada; contuvo el aire. Sacudió la cabeza. La fuerza de la marea no lo dejaba moverse.

Un rayo iluminó la noche. James miró al chico que sostenía su mano. Rápido, como el resplandor de la tormenta, el chico se acercó y lo besó. James sintió que podía respirar. Su pecho se llenó de aire. El chico aún sostenía su mano. James se preguntó por qué lo veía sin la luz del rayo.

—Ven conmigo, —dijo el muchacho.

James lo sintió, el agua a su alrededor, sobre él. Estaban los dos dentro del mar. Los cabellos negros del muchacho flotaban a su alrededor. Los ojos verdes destellaban como los de un gato, y sonreía. James movió las piernas. Gritó y el agua entró a su boca.

—Tranquilo, —dijo la voz que no reconocía.

Siguió a la sombra con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Hemos vivido aquí por cientos de generaciones, —decía la voz suave y baja.

James se detuvo un instante, maravillado por la vista. Estaban en un risco. El cielo azul se difuminaba con el color intenso del mar. Ellos estaban muy arriba, sentía que si alzaba las manos podía tocar las nubes. Columnas de mármol cubiertas de hiedra yacían a lo largo del jardín. Entre las piedras del camino crecía una capa de musgo. Viejos pilares, fantasmas de una época distante y muerta, dormían al sol.

—Es hermoso, —dijo James—, como tú.

El ser de su sueño se sonrojó. Apartó la mirada. ¿Era una mujer? Lo parecía.

—Cuando llegamos aquí esto ya existía, —dijo la voz.

James sonrió. La mejor estratagema era ignorar al contrario. Se giró y no vio a nadie a su alrededor. El aire se escapó de sus pulmones. La noche, el agua, estaban de nuevo a su alrededor. Sintió que lo halaban. Lo tiraban de una pierna o un brazo, y su cabeza se arrastraba por la arena. Llovía. El agua le escurría por los párpados y se colaba dentro de sus oídos. La pierna le dolía, tenía una braza ardiente dentro de su carne.

—Se... se... —musitó incoherente.

Un rayo dio en el mástil y lo partió como si fuera un trozo de pan. Un pedazo cayó sobre el camarote donde la princesa se refugiaba de la lluvia. James y otros hombres intentaron levantarlo. En la cubierta la lluvia apagó el fuego del mástil. En el camarote, recubierto de telas y el aceite de las lámparas, encendió como una antorcha. El mar desataba su furia contra ellos. Ola tras ola se azotaban contra el barco; lo harían zozobrar.

—¡Que suban a las mujeres y los niños a una de las barcas! ¡Lucius, por mi vida, si no se marchan ya te cortaré la cabeza! ¡Tiren!

Levantaron el mástil. Sewer estaba inconsciente y viva. James la abrazó contra su pecho. Corrió con ella y se la entregó a las mujeres que ya estaban en la barca.

—¡Cuídala, Lucius!

James y los otros hombres ayudaron a bajar la barca. El mar amenazaba con lanzarlos fuera del barco. La cuerda le cortó las manos. No la soltó, nadie lo hizo. El golpe en las piernas lo tomó por sorpresa. Cayó al mar antes de entender lo que pasaba.

—Cantaré para ti, —decía el jovencito.

Tenía la cara de James entre sus manos, sus labios muy cerca de los suyos. James cerró los ojos. El canto descendió por su garganta como un brebaje embriagador. Lo sintió rodear su corazón y apretarse como si fuera una serpiente que capturó su presa.

El rey James abrió los ojos. Miró la pintura de un jardín fantástico que cubría el cielo raso. Levantó la mano, como si pudiera alcanzarlo. El dolor lo invadió al respirar. Se llevó una mano al pecho. La víbora ya no estaba enrollada en su corazón. Serpenteaba por sus venas y quemaba el interior de su cuerpo.

—Debo encontrarlo.

Los ojos azules se le llenaron de lágrimas. Respirar era como tragar clavos. El aliento se atoraba en su garganta. Pensaba en sus ojos verdes, en sus manos suaves y su piel húmeda. Se sentó en la cama. Ahora que su pierna no lo detenía, debía ir a buscarlo. Apartó las mantas y se sorprendió al ver su pierna.

—Majestad, me alegra que despertara, —James giró el rostro. Remus estaba a su lado.

El dolor y la ira en el rostro del rey sorprendieron a Remus.

—¿Se siente bien, su majestad?

—Traición, —masculló el rey—. ¿Por qué aún tengo mi pierna? ¡Traidor! ¡Haré que te ejecuten!

Remus lo miró sorprendido. La puerta se abrió y Sirius se apresuró dentro de la habitación.

—Majestad.

—Aprésalo Sirius, —siseó el rey—. Quiero que lo desmiembren esta misma tarde.

Sirius vio la pierna del rey y entendió lo que sucedía. Apartó a Remus y lo escudó con su cuerpo.

—Majestad, permítame explicarle. Ayer, cuando Remus se disponía a cortar su pierna, encontramos al chico. Él está aquí majestad, por eso desobedecimos su orden.

—¡¿Él está aquí?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡Tengo que verlo! ¡Sirius por los dioses no me hagas esperar!

El rey se apretaba el pecho. Remus superó el miedo y le tomó el pulso.

—¡Estoy bien! ¡Tráiganlo aquí!

—Iremos por él, su majestad.

Sirius empujó a Remus fuera de la habitación. Uno de los guardias apostado en la puerta era el condesito.

—Rabastan, trae aquí al chico que encontramos anoche. No pierdas tiempo o el rey pedirá nuestras cabezas.

Sirius hizo caminar a Remus por un pasillo estrecho. Tanteó entre los cortinajes hasta dar con una puerta disimulada en la piedra. Metió dentro a Remus y cerró. Cuando se habituó a la falta de luz, no le costó encontrar una lámpara. Remus estaba pálido. Sirius lo sostuvo por los brazos y lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama polvorienta.

—Remus, respira, —Sirius le palmeó las mejillas.

—Él iba, él... está loco, —murmuró.

Sirius estaba serio.

—Cállate, no vuelvas a decir eso. Quédate aquí. Si no es el chico que encontramos, te ayudaré a escapar.

Remus parpadeó confundido.

—Sirius no entiendo...

—¡El rey me ordenó matarte!

Los ojos de Sirius se llenaron de dolor. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza. No dejaría que el rey matara a Remus. Aunque eso le costara su propia vida. Remus era rico, podía huir a otro reino. Vivir el resto de su vida oculto y cómodo.

—No intentes salir. Estoy seguro que Rabastan escuchó la orden del rey. Si no hay peligro, vendré por ti. Te excusarás con cualquier pretexto. Irás a tu casa, tomarás lo que puedas y te marcharás hoy mismo.

Sirius se abrazó a Remus. Buscó sus labios y le robó un beso desesperado. Estaban atados a la cadera de un loco que se arrojaría al mar. O peor, los lanzaría en una guerra contra los Völva.

—¡Antes lo mataría a él que a ti!

Sirius apoyó la frente contra el hombro de Remus. Los labios del hombre que amaba sabían a naranjas y miel.

—Te amo, —susurró.

 **Érase una vez & Érase una vez**

Gracias por sus comentarios. Le queda un capítulo más al fic. Aunque originalmente planeé dos, al final fue muy largo y me vi obligada a dividirlo. Nos vemos en una o dos semanas, según como ande de tiempo.

A ver para el comentario anónimo del capítulo anterior. Unión fue un trabajo muy diferente al que hice en otros de mis fics. Yo suelo crear mis propios universos, cosa que me gusta mucho. Pero Unión requería muchos mundos dentro de ese universo. No sé si lo leíste, pero donde se quedó había nueve mundos. Y los tylwyth teg, los primeros de fuego y los humanos, pertenecían todos a un solo mundo. Cuando Unión llegó a su quinto capítulo había cuatro razas danzando la sartén (los tylwyth teg, los primeros de fuego, los humanos y los elfos de luz), y era solo el principio de la historia.

Cuando caí en cuenta de todo el trabajo, de todos los personajes originales que tendría que crear, de las razas que me tendría que sacar del bolsillo desde cero, me dije: no haré esto para un fanfic. Si voy a tomarme el tiempo, la planeación, y demás, para crear todo esto, lo haré para una novela. Y eso querida, es lo que pasó. Llevó un ratote escribiendo Unión como una novela original y por eso no va continuar. Todo eso lo puse en mi blog hace siglos, y también agregué las escenas que ya tenía escritas del sexto capítulo.

Es muy curioso, Unión es tres historias. Cuando comencé esa historia tenía muchas escenas claras en la cabeza y solo me solté escribe y escribe. Pero a la hora de avanzar y corregir modifiqué mucho y la que se publicó fue otra historia. Finamente la novela no se parece en nada a la idea del fic, pero igual me gustan las tres. Estoy y estaré siempre muy orgullosa de Unión como un fanfic, porque me hizo replantearme mis prioridades y me ayudó a poner cada cosa en su lugar.

Para los que son lectores nuevos conmigo, les recomiendo que no lean Unión. Les romperá el corazón que la historia se quedará en el arranque, cien cuartillas nada más.


End file.
